Electromechanical automation is not new to mining and mineral processing operations. For example, with diamond excavation the process begins with blasting the kimberlite loose. Giant excavators load the rock into very large trucks with tires twice the height of a man. The ratio of diamond to kimberlite is about one million to one, but nevertheless, it is estimated that each truckload can average about $150,000 worth of diamonds. In the processing plant, the kimberlite is crushed into progressively smaller bits. Eventually, the diamonds and crushed kimberlite are whirled in a device similar to large clothes dryers. Because the diamonds are heavier than the rock, they concentrate on the outer edge and are skimmed off. Final separation takes place on a conveyor belt, as the gems and the remaining rock pass under ultraviolet light. The light causes the diamonds to glow, and they are then puffed off the side of the belt with a blast of air.
Although some mineral procedures are automated, the human factor is still employed in what can be considered some of the most harmful steps of processing. For example, diamond processing operations utilize manual human labor to process raw materials in high temperature chemical baths. It is well known that separating agents such as concentrated sodium hydroxide are used for the removal of kimberlite from diamonds. Sodium hydroxide is a powerful caustic that is used in processes wherein temperatures reach more than 500° C. Such heating temperatures obviously cause harmful vapors in processing rooms where separation occurs. Unfortunately a human factor is directly involved in the process of moving raw material contained in stainless steel baskets from in-processing facilities into hot baths of sodium hydroxide maintained at over 500° C., and then removing the baskets containing processed mineral from the hot baths to out-processing facilities. Furthermore, the sodium hydroxide contained within the baths must be regularly maintained, which entails removal of old sodium hydroxide, cleansing of baths, and replenishing the baths with new sodium hydroxide pallets.
As can be appreciated, human operators are constantly exposed to unreasonable levels of harmful vapors and potentially life threatening circumstances should an accident occur with the processing environment. What is needed are systems and methods that can relieve mineral processing operators of the direct human factor. The present inventor believes that removal of human operators will decrease the potential for human injury, and will also increase process efficiency and overall production levels, thereby translating into increased profits.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to minimize the direct human factor from harmful mineral processing environments. One of the critical elements of the present invention is the ability of the system to closely control sodium hydroxide, a highly caustic chemical that is generally used in mineral processing. The present invention has many built-in safety features to automatically control and monitor separation agents, such as sodium hydroxide, during mineral processing.